parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas the LEGO Engine's Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Agent Thomas: Hero of the Railroad Tracks.
Here is a tribute to Thomas the Tank Engine in Thomas the LEGO Engine's Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as The Magician (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Mavis as Betilla the Fairy (Both wifes to Edward and Houdini and mother figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Duncan as Mozzy (Both half bad and both half good) *Coaches as Electoons *Stanley as Tarayzan (Both friends to Thomas and Rayman) *James as The Musician (Both vain) *Duck as Joe (Both Western) *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Foolish Freight Cars (from Season 1) as Antitoons *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito (Both take a dislike to Thomas and Rayman) *Troublesome Trucks as Livingstones and Hunters (All Troublesome) *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman (Both attempt to chase poor Thomas and Rayman) Lyrics *Casey Jones: We all know Thomas the Tank Engine. He is the main hero of the first game he was born. Since he was a kid in his youth, he is now a teenager, who was captured, but has escaped to save the world with a song helping him out. *Thomas: Yeah! *Born on a mountain top in Tennessee, *greenest state in the land of the free *Raised in the woods so's he knew ev'ry tree, *kilt him a b'ar when he was only three *Davy, Davy Crockett, king of the wild frontier! *Edward: Once again now! *In eighteen thirteen the Creeks uprose, addin' *redskin arrows to the country's woes *Now, Injun fightin' is somethin' he knows, *so he shoulders his rifle an' off he goes *Davy, Davy Crockett, the man who don't know fear! *Mavis: Let me hear you saying! *Off through the woods he's a marchin' along, *makin' up yarns an' a singin' a song *Itchin' fer fightin' an' rightin' a wrong, *he's ringy as a b'ar an' twic't as strong *Davy, Davy Crockett, the buckskin buccaneer! *Duncan: Take me home, buddy! *Andy Jackson is our gen'ral's name, *his reg'lar soldiers we'll put to shame *Them redskin varmints us Volunteers'll tame, *'cause we got the guns with the sure-fire aim *Davy, Davy Crockett, the champion of us all! *Stanley: Sing it, Thomas! *Headed back to war from the ol' home place, *but Red Stick was leadin' a merry chase *Fightin' an' burnin' at a devil's pace, *south to the swamps on the Florida Trace *Davy, Davy Crockett, trackin' the redskins down! *James: Go for it! *Fought single-handed through the Injun War, *till the Creeks was whipped an' peace was in store *An' while he was handlin' this risky chore, *made hisself a legend for evermore *Davy, Davy Crockett, king of the wild frontier! *Duck: Yahoo! *He give his word an' he give his hand, *that his Injun friends could keep their land *An' the rest of his life he took the stand, *that justice was due every redskin band *Davy, Davy Crockett, holdin' his promise dear! *Coaches: Woo-hoo! *Home fer the winter with his family, *happy as squirrels in the ol' gum tree *Bein' the father he wanted to be, close to his boys as the pod an' the pea *Davy, Davy Crockett, holdin' his young'uns dear! *Thomas: Yay! *But the ice went out an' the warm winds came, *an' the meltin' snow showed tracks of game *An' the flowers of Spring filled the woods with flame, *an' all of a sudden life got too tame *Davy, Davy Crockett, headin' on West again! *Everyone: Once again now! *Off through the woods we're ridin' along, makin' *up yarns an' singin' a song *He's ringy as a b'ar an' twict as strong, *an' knows he's right 'cause he ain' often wrong *Davy, Davy Crockett, the man who don't know fear! *Chorus: Sing it, buddy! *Lookin' fer a place where the air smells clean, *where the trees is tall an' the grass is green *Where the fish is fat in an untouched stream, *an' the teemin' woods is a hunter's dream *Davy, Davy Crockett, lookin' fer Paradise! *Popeye: Sing along with us! *Now he's lost his love an' his grief was gall, *in his heart he wanted to leave it all *An' lose himself in the forests tall, *but he answered instead his country's call *Davy, Davy Crockett, beginnin' his campaign! *Rayman: Sing it, Thomas! *Needin' his help they didn't vote blind, *They put in Davy 'cause he was their kind *Sent up to Nashville the best they could find, *a fightin' spirit an' a thinkin' mind *Davy, Davy Crockett, choice of the whole frontier! *Wallace: Let's go for it! *The votes were counted an' he won hands down, *so they sent him off to Washin'ton town *With his best dress suit still his buckskins brown, *a livin' legend of growin' renown *Davy, Davy Crockett, the Canebrake Congressman! *Casey Jones: Come on, let's party! *He went off to Congress an' served a spell, fixin' *up the Govern'ments an' laws as well *Took over Washin'ton so we heered tell, *an' patched up the crack in the Liberty Bell *Davy, Davy Crockett, seein' his duty clear! *Ed: Let's rock! *Him an' his jokes travelled all through the land, *an' his speeches made him friends to beat the band *His politickin' was their favorite brand, *an' everyone wanted to shake his hand *Davy, Davy Crockett, helpin' his legend grow! *Edd: Yahoo! *He knew when he spoke he sounded the knell, *of his hopes for White House an' fame as well *But he spoke out strong so hist'ry books tell, *an' patched up the crack in the Liberty Bell *Davy, Davy Crockett, seein' his duty clear! *Eddy: Let's dance! *When he come home his politickin' done, *the western march had just begun *So he packed his gear an' his trusty gun, *an' lit out grinnin' to follow the sun *Davy, Davy Crockett, leadin' the pioneer! *Mama Luigi: Go! *He heard of Houston an' Austin so, *to the Texas plains he jest had to go *Where freedom was fightin' another foe, *an' they needed him at the Alamo *Davy, Davy Crockett, the man who don't know fear! *Mario: Everybody! *His land is biggest an' his land is best, *from grassy plains to the mountain crest *He's ahead of us all meetin' the test, *followin' his legend into the West *Davy, Davy Crockett, king of the wild frontier! *Thomas: Yahoo!